


but they used to play make-believe weddings

by diaphanousveil



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Friendship Angst, Gen, Ladybug doesn't want to be friends with Chloe, Multi, fight me Adrien cares about Chloe, unrequited feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-11
Updated: 2017-11-11
Packaged: 2019-01-31 16:45:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12686061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/diaphanousveil/pseuds/diaphanousveil
Summary: Ladybug finally gets it through Chloe's head that she doesn't like her. Chat finds Chloe sobbing and decides that friends are more important than akuma-chasing.





	but they used to play make-believe weddings

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing Chloe. I know I didn't do her justice but I love her as a character and I'm glad that she's getting more development. I realized that in the new episodes Adrien is very obvious about Marinette's feelings for him and I wondered if he was that oblivious about Chloe.

Chat Noir winced as he hit the ground and Ladybug flew out of sight. That landing could have been more graceful. He needed a few moments of rest before he could vault away from the hotel roof. He was just turning to go when he heard something familiar. 

Chloe was never one to hold back tears, Adrien knew from years of experience. Up until now, Ladybug’s oddly intense dislike of Chloe had never seemed to register with the spoiled girl who was used to everyone doting on her. But there was a first for everything, and Ladybug had been awfully harsh earlier. Chloe was wailing, and even though she probably only felt about half as bad as she sounded, that still wasn’t good. Chat sent Ladybug a quick message that he would catch up to her later. Akuma were important, but friends were more important.

“Chloe,” Chat asked, “Are you alright?”

“What do you think?” she snapped. That was a no. He wondered how he could help her. Adrien was usually better than most people at approaching Chloe when she was upset, but he’d had years of friendship with her that she hadn’t had with Chat. 

“I’m sorry about Ladybug. I don’t know what got into her.” He knew what had gotten into her. Ladybug absolutely detested Chloe. He didn’t know why. Sure, Chloe was rough around the edges, sure, she was pushy and bratty, but he didn’t know what Chloe could have done to make Ladybug of all people act so unkindly. 

“Why won’t she like me? I’ve tried everything I know how to do.” Chloe sobbed again. Chat laid a hand on her shoulder, trying to be comforting without violating the boundaries of an almost-stranger.

“She was probably focused on tracking down the akuma when you interrupted her. It probably didn’t help that you caused this akuma.”

“I didn’t mean to! This isn’t my fault. I didn’t do anything!” Chat decided it was better not to point out that it was in fact her fault and that she had in fact done something.

“Hey Chloe, it’s not the end of the world. Ladybug is just one girl. Why do you care so much?”

“I… I want us to be friends and she doesn’t want to be friends and I’ve tried everything and nothing works!” Chloe was losing the last of her composure now. “I don’t have friends. Everyone has friends but I don’t have friends.” 

Yikes. As someone who considered himself Chloe’s friend, he had to admit that hurt. Maybe she was feeling as bad as she sounded. He tried again.

“Sure you have friends, Chloe. What about that girl… Sabrina?” He pretended her name was unfamiliar.

“She doesn’t count.”

“Of course she counts. She’s with you all the time. She’s always got your back.”

“She just goes along with whatever I say! It’s like she’s not even a person.” Adrien was glad Sabrina wasn’t there. Chloe’s words could be sharp as knives.

“What about that guy I see you with sometimes? Adrien?” He’d been around Chloe for years. He’d always thought they were friends.

Chloe looked surprised, as if she hadn’t even considered him. 

“Adrien…” she said after a moment.“You’re right. Adrien is my friend.” She didn’t sound happy.

“See, that’s right. What about Adrien?” 

“We used to always play together when we were little. But then his mom… Well, we didn’t see each other for a while. I was so happy when I heard that he was coming to my school. But he’s different now.”

“That doesn’t mean that he cares any less about you, Chloe. He’s your friend.”

“I don’t want him to be my friend!” she snapped. Chat stepped back, hurt. “Anybody else can be my friend. Not Adrien.”

“Why not Adrien?” he asked softly.

“You don’t understand. I want to be more than friends with Adrien.” Chat looked up sharply, but Chloe didn’t seem to notice. “When I was little, I thought I was going to marry Adrien.”

Chat remembered being six years old and being forced into playing wedding over and over again. Apparently, Chloe had taken them very seriously.

“He told me once that I was his favorite girl, out of all the girls he knew. But it’s not true anymore.”

Really, Chloe had been just about the only girl he’d known as more than a passing acquaintance.That was before Adrien had gone to school, before he’d put on a magic ring and become a superhero, before he’d fallen in love with the best and brightest and most wonderful girl imaginable. 

He hadn’t thought that Chloe would be interested in him romantically. What could he do? She was obviously distraught, but he couldn’t lead her on. She didn’t even know who she’d confessed to. It wasn’t fair to her. 

“I’m sorry, Chloe.”

“It’s not your fault. It’s not even Adrien’s fault that he doesn’t like me. It’s not Sabrina’s fault that she doesn’t really like me. It’s not Ladybug’s fault that she can’t stand me. It’s my fault, like it’s always my fault, and I don’t know what to do about it!”   
She paused to breathe. “But Adrien likes Ladybug, and I like Adrien, and I like Ladybug, and I want Adrien to like me, and I want Ladybug… “ She sniffled. “It’s a mess.”

“Hey, Chloe, for the record, I like you.” Chat tried to smile as Chloe wiped her eyes to look at him.

“You do?” She eyed him suspiciously.

“I do. I like you, and I know Adrien likes you. I don’t know why Ladybug is being like this right now, but I know if she got to know you better, she’d like you, too.” He wrapped his arms around her in a hug.

“Hey, Chat Noir?”

“What?”

“For the record, I like you, too.”


End file.
